RANDOM!
by Fire Coral
Summary: Random stuff happens to Bakura...a picnic...a fight, just the usual!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, never have, and never will! Life's like that; the good things never come to me!

RANDOM!

"Tomb keeper I know you're in there, now open this door IMEDIATLEY!" Yelled a very pissed off Bakura, who at that moment was trying to break down the door!

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your millennium items," said Marik opening the door only to have Bakura kick him in the shin. "OWW!" Screamed Marik clutching his leg, "why'd you do that Bakura?"

"I did that because you told that pathetic excuse for a pharaoh that I was gonna be nice to him and I'd hand over my millennium item to him. Do you know how many times' Yamis rung me asking when I'd be nice to him and his hikari? I'm gonna KILL YOU and the pharaoh!" Growled Bakura as he began to kick Marik in the leg and stomach again.

"Ow, jeez Bakura can't you just go and tell the pharaoh that you're never gonna be nice to him and you're never gonna hand over the ring?" Asked Marik limping as far away as he could from the pissed of and deranged yami!

"That's a pretty good idea Marik, thanks!" Said Bakura happily walking out of Marik's house and towards the game shop.

"For Ra's sake, Bakura really needs to get a life and stop thinking that he can get revenge on the pharaoh and take over the world, believe me I've tried that many times but each time that dipshit pharaoh comes back more powerful. It's not fair, I wanna take over the world!" Said Marik to no one in particular!

Bakura had finally reached the game shop and when he entered he saw the Yugi and Yami sitting at a small wooden table playing, yep you guessed it, duel monsters!

"Well, well, well hello there Yami," said Bakura in his most evil voice.

"Hi Bakura, so are you gonna be nice to me now?" Asked Yami getting up from the game.

"Jeez Yami, since when do you think that I'd EVER in a million years be nice to you, huh? And I'm also NEVER, EVER, EVER giving you my millennium item got it?" Asked Bakura glaring at the pharaoh.

"Um, ok but Marik said…"

"Forget what that dumb tomb keeper said," Bakura quickly stated, still glaring at Yami.

"Ok then, uh would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" Asked Yami nicely as if Bakura had never yelled at him!

"YOU ARE AN IDOT. DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID, I D-O-N-'-T W-A-N-T T-O B-E Y-O-U-R F-R-I-E-N-D! GOT IT PHARAOH?" Yelled Bakura running out of the game shop before Yami could say anything else!

Ryou was preparing lunch just as Bakura stormed through the door.

"Hey Bakura, how was your day?"

"I don't want to talk bout it,"

"Why don't you want to talk bout it?"

"Coz I don't,"

"Did you hurt someone?"

"Maybe,"

"Bakura, what happened today tell me pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssse!"

"Fine I'll tell you if it really means that much. Ok well Marik went and told the pharaoh that I'd be nice to him and I'd hand over my millennium item to him, so that's the reason for Yami ringing so many times today. So then I found out who told Yami all that bullshit and I decided to pay the tomb keeper a visit. When I arrived at his house I kicked him in the shin and then started yelling at him for saying all that stuff to Yami and Marik told me that I should just go and tell the pharaoh that I would never do all that stuff to him and then the stupid pharaoh practically ignored me so I stormed home. There I told my day, now can you please leave me in peace so I can come up with a revenge plan?" Asked Bakura lying down on the big black sofa and closing his eyes.

"Well um Bakura there's this tiny thing that might interfere with your day, you see Yugi invited me and you to a picnic in the park at 2:00 p.m. this afternoon," murmured Ryou.

"WHAT!" Shouted Bakura getting up from the couch.

"Come on Bakura can we go to the picnic, please?" Begged Ryou giving Bakura puppy eyes!

"Ok, ok we'll go but I can't promise that I won't hurt anyone. Got it?" Bakura asked pointing a finger at Ryou.

"Yeah, ok Bakura, but we'd better get going or we're gonna be late,"

At the picnic there was everyone- Mai, Joey, Tristan, Malik, Marik, Yami, Yugi, Duke, Serenity, Isis, Tea, even Seto and Mokuba were there, and of course Bakura and Ryou were there too.

"So are we actually gonna do something or just sit here for 3 hours?" Asked an annoyed Bakura.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could play CHASEY!" Exclaimed Tea.

"HELL NO, you friendship freak," Bakura stated.

"Why don't we duel?" Yugi suggested getting out his deck and putting it into his duel disk.

"Uh, Yugi, incase you forgot not all of us carry our duel disks around with us 24/7," said Malik politely.

"Oh, yeah, ok then what are we gonna do?" Murmured Yugi a little embarrassed.

"Well I'm going for a walk. I would advise that no one follows me, except Marik, and my hikari, they are the only two that are allowed to come. The rest of you can play whatever little games you like, just don't include me," said Bakura getting up from his spot on the grass.

"Um, I'll stay here Bakura," stuttered Ryou.

"Suit yourself," replied Bakura walking off with Marik following close behind.

Once Bakura and Marik had gotten far enough so that the rest of the group couldn't hear them, they began to talk.

"Have you said anything to Yami yet?" Marik asked.

"Yep. But when we get back I plan to send him to the shadow realm, or something that involves Yami getting hurt," exclaimed Bakura grinning.

A few hours passed and the group were getting bored.

"Hello pharaoh," said Bakura simply walking up to Yami who just glared at Bakura.

"Hello tomb robber," replied Yami, still glaring.

"Well do you mind if I send you to the shadow realm?" Bakura grinned psychopathically!

"Yes I do mind actually tomb robber,"

"Fine, let's start a conversation,"

"Look Bakura, why are you talking to me, I certainly DON'T wanna talk to you so can you just piss off. NOW," Growled Yami angrily.

"Jeez. Someone got up on the wrong side of his sarcophagus today,"

"Bakura, I'm warning you. Piss off,"

"What if I don't want to pharaoh,"

"Well I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But I feel like talking to my favourite pharaoh in the WHOLE world!"

"I hate you," whispered Yami.

"HAHAHA," Bakura was laughing so he didn't notice the pharaoh sneak up behind him and quickly push him to the ground.

"HAHAHA," Laughed Yami.

"Grrrr," growled Bakura tackling Yami onto the ground.

The two Egyptian's continued to fight for about an hour before they fell asleep on the ground!

"Bakura, c'mon get up, pleeease," whined Ryou trying to wake up his yami, who wouldn't budge.

Yugi was having the same problem.

"Yami, we have to go home now," said Yugi as he tried to lift Yami up!

After about 15 minuets of trying to wake the yamis up, they both yawned and stretched then got up from their spots on the grass.

"Finally," said Ryou and Yugi.

"Marik do ya wanna come on another walk with me," said Bakura, who didn't know that he had been asleep for almost an hour!

Ryou sweatdropped, "Bakura, I think that we'd better go home,"

"Aww, but I was just starting to have fun," whined Bakura dragging his feet along the ground as he and Ryou walked off home.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, now plz enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Nope I don't think I own the show, coz if I did, well let me tell you there would be HEAPS of changes!

Once Bakura and Ryou were home Bakura plonked himself down onto the couch to watch some much-needed t.v!

"Bakura, can you give me a hand with the dinner tonight since we have guests coming," Shouted Ryou from the kitchen.

"No, I will not help just because we have guests coming over…WE HAVE GUESTS, RYOU, I WANT AN EXPLANATION NOW PLEASE!" Shouted Bakura jumping out of his spot on the couch and running into the kitchen.

"Well, you know the two people," Ryou said.

"More information," snarled Bakura, frowning.

"Umm, you saw them today," replied Ryou.

"Is it Marik?" Asked Bakura.

"I said there were two people, not one Bakura,"

"Well, Marik could have an imaginary friend," Bakura reasoned!

"No, it's Yugi and Yami," Ryou replied.

At what Ryou just said Bakura's jaw dropped, he couldn't believe that his worst enemy was going to have dinner at HIS house, he was going to be sitting on HIS furniture and worst of all that no-good dumb, stupid pharaoh was probably going to try and start a conversation, thought Bakura angrily as he pondered over whether he should kill Ryou before or after the dinner!

DING, DONG!

"They're here!" Exclaimed Ryou jumping up and down in pure happiness!

"Oh, Ra, they're here," groaned Bakura as he tried to look for a good hiding spot to hide in!

"Hi Yugi, Hi Yami," said Ryou enthusiastically as he opened the door and let the pharaoh and his hikari inside.

"Hello Ryou," the two chorused walking inside the house.

Bakura tried to walk passed everyone but unfortunately his plan didn't exactly work.

"Hello tomb robber," said Yami smirking at Bakura.

"Go to hell," Bakura replied.

"BAKURA, that is no way to treat our guests, now apologize for your very rude behavior," Ryou stated frowning.

"But, Yami is no guest, he's just some pathetic pharaoh who can't do anything right, and he also gets in the way of all of my plans for taking over the world or stealing his millenium item," reasoned Bakura, but Ryou wouldn't take any excuses!

"Bakura, either you apologize right now or you'll have to stay in your room for the rest of the night," Ryou replied rather angrily.

"That's fine with me," Bakura exclaimed Bakura grinning.

"Good, so you'll apologize?" Asked Ryou.

"No, I'm gonna stay in my room for the rest of the night, duh," Bakura replied as he bounced up the stairs!


End file.
